Return
by Agent.Badass
Summary: Rose leaves Court. 5 years later she is needed back there so she returns. Old Love returns problem rise. Can Rose pull her destroyed life back together? WAY BETTER THAN THIS SUMMARY! Please read this! :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Vampire Academy! A few new characters are mine but EVERYTHING ELSE belongs to Rachelle Mead!**

**Chapter 1: Trouble at St. Vlads!**

I had left after Lissa told me to leave Dimitri alone. I didn't want to leave but after Lissa told me that I felt betrayed and I accidentally took ALL of her darkness. I felt extremely dangerous and unstable. So I left for the best, without telling anybody except Adrian and Eddie. They both supported me. It has been five years since I left. Adrian and Eddie come here to St. Margrets Academy in New York City and visit me. After I left I wandered to New York and the darkness began to take me. That's when Angel saved me and brought me to St. Margrets. My first friend. I made new friends quickly. They all make my new family. Angel, Jace, Alyce, Richie, Belinda, Melinda, and finally Alec. Jace, Alyce, and Angel helped me over come my worst fits from he darkness. They held me when I cried about my past. They know everything. Then Angel died a year ago trying to save her royal moiri husband, Raymond Ivashkov. I lost my sister. And she left me to care for her 16 year old daughter, Alisha Henderson. I can never let anything happen to my family again.

At St. Margrets I teach self defense to moiri and combat to dhampirs. Alec is head guardian here and tries to help me out, even though I really don't need it.

Anyways let's start with Thursday shall we? Normal day wake up at 4:30am(pm for humans) and go to the gym to teach me novices Alisha until 6:30am then teach elementary schoolers then middle schoolers then freshman- juniors finally the seniors. After classes I mentor Taelor Willson until 4 pm. Finally I can rest. Five years ago I would have passed out from this but now I can survive on 2 hours of sleep.

I was starting to think I was going to be able to eat dinner when I felt fear slap me in the face. Lissa! I went in her head and saw at least 20 strigoi on St. Vlads campus. I snapped back into my own head and flew to Alec's office to alert him.

"Alec!" I screamed as I entered his office.

"Yes Rose? What's wrong?" he asked grabbing his stake.

"Attack on St. Vladimir's!" I cried.

"How do you know this?" he asked putting his stake down.

"I saw it through the bond. I looked real bad. Maybe 20 or more of those monsters." I said shaking.

"Right. Well they will need maybe ten guardians down the ASAP. So you, Alyce, Richie, Belinda, Melinda, Jace, Trey, Roy, Jon, and Erik will flyout tomorrow. And you will take Alisha and Taelor with you to continue their training and schooling." He said. I nodded and started to walk out when I forgot my classes.

"Wait what about my classes?" I asked.

"DUH! Me! Now go and tell the others." He laughed. I obeyed and told everybody to be ready by 3pm(human time) so we would land in St. Vlad's by 6pm. Just in time for ! I was nervous about going back there. To them… My mom, Alberta, Eddie, Adrian, Christian…Lissa, and… Dimitri. Those last two names were hard to think of. But I had to face the m more importantly him. Eventually I fell asleep… into a nighmare.

I was back at St. Vlads in the gym. It smelled of sweat. Music howled in the background. Something wasn't right. The gym was completely empty. But I could feel I wasn't alone.

"Hello!" I call out but get no answer.

I take out my stake prepared for something to jump out at me. I turn a corner and see legs on the floor coming out of the weights room. I finally see the body of a young dhampir girl. Her neck is cracked and her body completely drained of all blood.

I cover my mouth and begin to back away. I run outside to find Lissa but to my horror I find hundreds of moiri and dhampir bodies littering the ground. I see Adrian, Christian, and Eddie are among the bodies on the ground. I feel tears slide down my face and I realize I HAVE to find her and fast!

"Roza." I freeze at that voice. I turn around to see Dimitri standing there. His once beautiful brown orbs are once again ringed with red. He is strigoi. He flashes me a smile to reveal to large white fangs.

"No." I wimper and begin to back away. Not him. Not again.

"Yes, Rose, I'm a strigoi again. Only this time I'm not alone." He said chuckling. Suddenly a small blonde girl appears beside him. I immediately recognize her as none other that Lissa. Her mossy green eyes are slightly red.

"NO!" I scream. I jerk awake and hear my alarm going off. It was only a dream. Only a dream. I repeat.

I shut my alarm clock off and see I only have 20 minutes to be in the foyer. Shit! I grab my duffle bag and throw my clothes and bathroom stuff in there and zip it up. I skip a shower and throw on white skinny jeans, a tight black thermal, black uggs, and my grey wool pea coat. I decide to put on just eyeliner and mascara and just leave my hair cascading in curls down my back. I grab my bag and leave my room for St. Vladimirs.

When I reach the foyer everybody is already down there and ready to leave.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Jace announce.

"Ha ha!" I say giving Jace my man eater smile. We leave for JFK. An hour later we take off. I sit by Jace and Alyce with Ali and Taelor in front of me.

"Hey Rose. It will be okay. They'll forgive you. Don't worry." Jace said stroking my hand.

"I hope so. But I'm not sure, Adrian said they were hurt and really mad when I left." I said remembering Adrian's dreamstalking.

"He's right Rose. If they were ever you friends they will forgive you." Alyce said. I smiled and really hoped they were right.


	2. Return to St Vlads

**A/N: Hey I hoped you all like the last chapter. I really like what I am doing with this so far so I hope you like it! Here is chapter 2. After you read this please review!(:**

**Chapter 2: Return to St. Vlads.**

We landed in the Montana airport that was a 45 minute drive from Vlads. We emerged from the terminal and I immediately saw my old teacher Guardian Stan Alto holding a 'Saint Vladimir Academy' sign. I pointed him out to everybody and hid behind them. I decided to have a little fun with Stan.

"Are you Guardian Alto?" Jace asked.

"I am. And who are you?" He asked Jace.

"I am Jace Reece. This is Alyce Wright, Richie Johnston, Belinda and Melinda Bui, Trey Rodgers, Roy Bener, Jon Hawk, Erik Mitchell, and –" he said but I quickly cut him off and pushed to the front of the pack.

"And Rose Hathaway." I said smirking at him. Stan's faced showed utter shock and disbelief.

"Hathaway? How? What?" he stammered.

"I am a guardian for St. Margaret's. Have been for five years now." I said.

"We will talk on the way there. Now lets all go to the SUVs." Stan said ushering us all to two big SUVs, black of course. I got in the front seat of one and a few more people piled in the same SUV while the rest went into the other one.

"Why did you leave, Hathaway?" Stan asked starting his interrogation.

"I needed to before I hurt the people that matter most to me. So I left before it got worse." I said simply.

"You didn't tell anybody that you were leaving. You just packed up and left and when Princess Dragomir went to look for you two days later you weren't there. It crushed her. Guardian Belikov was and still is and empty shell. They aren't the same since you left Rose. And don't get me started on Guardian Petrov and your mother. They were "gone" mentally for at least a week. Searching everywhere for you. Even Abe Mazur was looking for you. Nobody could find you. We never thought of New York." Stan said.

"That was the point. I didn't want to be found. And I never meant to hurt anyone. I-I just had to get away." I sighed looking out the window at the green pastures rolling by.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt anybody. But why New York?" he asked.

"Easy. I've always wanted to go there and nobody can find anybody or anything in that damn city. It was perfect." I said smirking.

"Yeah that is very true. So are you patrol?" he asked.

"Hell no! I teach self defense and combat. And then I even brought two of my two students, Alisha Henderson and Taelor Willson to continue their training with me." I said.

Stan scoffed and said," Do they behave like you? I wouldn't doubt it!"

"Hey I wasn't- okay so I was and still am that bad but no they are great." I say.

"Did you hear Lord Ozera and Princess Dragomir are getting married?" he asked.

"Yeah I watched Christian propose to Lissa. I'm so happy for her but I am sad I won't be there to see her walk down the aisle through my own eyes." I said looking down.

"Does anybody know that your alive at the school?" Stan asked changing the subject.

"Yeah Adrian Ivashkov and Guardian Eddie Castile. They visit me. They were the only ones who supported me." I said.

"I should have known." He chuckled. "But why them?"

"Adrian and Eddie next betrayed me. I felt I could trust them with me life." I said. Stan nodded and suddenly I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was looking at a scrap book of me and her. There were pictures of me and her in Portland while we were on the run. While we were in Orlando, Florida visiting Cocoa Beach. We were running in the beach and building sand castles and burying each other. Pictures of back at the academy during our ski trip gone bad. She had pictures of me and Mason. Graduation and me getting my promise mark and first monjila marks. And the after party. Since those pictures were taken my hair had gotten way longer and I was more toned.

A few sobs escaped her mouth.

"Oh Lissa. I'm coming just please forgive me." I silently prayed.

After what seemed like an eternity we had finally arrived at the familiar gates of St. Vladimir. We drove until we arrived the garages.

"Stan will you do me a favor and take Ali and Taelor to their dorms. I need to see Lissa?" I asked most likely pleading in my eyes.

"Sure thing kid. I can handle them. I mean I handled you didn't I?" he said laughing.

"Thanks! I owe you!" I smiled.

"Oh and Rose! Welcome back!" he said smiling.

I turned and ran straight to the large Dragomir apartment. Just my luck there were two guardians stationed outside of her door. I decided to scale the side of the building. I mean it was only 4 stories. I went outside and stood below her window and began to climb up. I reached the window in no time and crawled in and saw Lissa fast asleep on her bed. Fresh tears were till on her stained cheeks and she clutched the scrapbook. I kneeled down and softly stroked the bridge of her nose and waited for her to wake up. Sure enough a few minutes later her mossy green eyes slowly came into view.

"Rose? Is it really you?" she asked as new tears began to fall.

"Yeah. Its really me, Liss." I said my voice cracking and tears began to fall from my eyes as well. Lissa reached her hand out and touched my cheek.

"ROSE!" she screamed jumping up and crushing me with a hug. Just then we both began to sob clinging to each other. Then the door flew open and the Russian God ran in stake in his hand.

"Is everything okay Princ- Roza?" he asked his eyes getting wide and he dropped his stake. I looked at Dimitri. His guardian mask wasn't on and before he put it back on I saw relief, joy and maybe love?

"Rose, why did you leave? Where did you go? Why didn't you take me?" Lissa cried looking in my eyes.

"Liss it's real complicated about why I left. But I went to New York, To St. Margaret's Academy. I teach there now. I'm Sorry Lissa." I said looking at her.

"We thought you were dead or worse… awakened. I was so lost without you. Why didn't you take me with you?" she cried.

"Lissa I couldn't take you. I didn't feel… stable. I HAD to be alone." I said.

"Roza-" Dimitri said softly.

"Not now. Guardian Belikov. Lissa do you want to do dinner with me and my friend Jace? Oh and Christian?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? DUH! I haven't seen you in forever! Be at Mario's italiano at 9! Don't be late!" She said giving me a hug.

"I won't. I got to go talk to Alberta now but DON'T tell Christian I'm here." I said.

"Okay oh and Rose! I'm really glad your back. Please don't leave again." She pleaded.

"I will try not to Lissa. Love you Liss." I said leaving the bedroom. I suddenly realized I still had tears running down my cheeks. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Rose I really need to talk to you now." He said.

"I cant right now Guardian Belikov I must go talk to Guardian Petrov about my students. So excuse me!" I said trying to leave but he was still blocking the door.

"Your students?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes. I mentor two novices and I brought them here to continue their training. Is that okay?" I asked probably sounding a little bitchy but he broke my heart so he deserved it right?

He nodded very quickly almost looking scared.

"Good now excuse me." I said pushing past him and leaving the apartment.

I slowly made the familiar trek to Alberta's office taking in my old home. God I didn't realize how much I missed it. Suddenly I ran into Adrian.

"Sorry- Rose? You're here?" he asked.

"Yeah I had to but I wanted to come back it was time to come back." I breathed.

"Good! I miss seeing you everyday. Have you seen Liss yet?" he asked.

"DUH only the first person I saw." I say smacking him lightly across the back of the head.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"I got to go but I will see you later okay? Bye!" I said now running to Alberta's office. I passed all my old classrooms including Stan's. So many memories. Finally I reached the twin solid oak doors and knocked a few times.

"Come in." and older woman called out. I opened the door slowly and stepped in. Nothing had changed at all.

"Hi, Alberta." I say softly.

"Hello Rose. ROSE?" she asked running over to me and hugging me.

"Yeah I'm back." I chuckle.

"Where have you been for the last five years?" she asked.

"St. Margaret's in New York." I say.

"New York really? Well I'm glad your back we all missed you very much. Anyway what brings you back to my office since you cant already be in trouble." She said slightly chuckling.

"I brought two novices that I mentor with me to continue training and schooling while were here. I need to get them schedules." I say.

Okay. Let's see. Names?" she asks typing away on her computer.

"Alisha Henderson and Taelor Willson." I say. She types more information into the computer before finally two white sheets print off and are handed to me.

"Alisha will train with you at 5:30pm and Taelor at 4:30am." She says. I nod thank her and walk out to find my novices. I quickly find Taelor in the library reading about Spirit Users.

"Guardian Hathaway. How are you?" she asks looking up from her book.

"Fine thank-you. I have your schedule here. We will start training next week at 4:30am.(**A/N) human time..** " I tell her.

"Okay thank you." She says turning back to the book.

"You know if you want to learn about spirit users ask Adrian Ivashkov or Princess Dragomir." I say walking out of the library. I finally find Ali with a group of novices by the cafeteria. When she sees me she breaks away from the group.

"Aunt Rose is anything wrong?" she asks.

"No I just have your schedule." I say handing it to her.

"Oh and practice is next week at 5:30pm. Don't be late." I warn.

"Why 5:30?" she whines.

"Don't want to hear about it." I cut her off.

"But-"

"NO! Ali, I promised you mom I would take care of you and make you the best guardian you could possibly be. They chose me to protect you until you were ready to face what is out there. So I don't want to here it." I say sternly.

"UGH!" she huffs and stomps away. I chuckled. Ali reminded me so much of myself when I was 16. I always had a temper and a stick up my ass, particularly toward Jesse. Even though I've known her for five years she acts like me. Her father was a royal miori, Raymond Ivashkov. Her mother was Guardian Angel Henderson. Raymond was killed by a strigoi and then Angel died trying to save him. Angel was my best friend and I had to tell her daughter the bad news at the end of the day. The anniversary of their death was Monday. A hard week but even harder for Ali.

I walked back to Lissa's apartment and walked in to find her looking at her stomach and rubbing it softly.

"LISSA! ARE YOU PREGNANT?" I ask squealing.

"I-I think I am, Rose." She whispered.

_**A/N: so suuuper long chapter but I hope you like it. I would post chapter 3 but I am exhausted. So tomorrow(: But anyway please review and let me know if I am any good. I would really like this! CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**_


	3. The surprise!

**(A/N) Hey everybody its Courtney! Thanks for liking my story but can I get more feedback? I really want to know what you think and what you think will happen? Okay? So pleeeeease review! Xoxo!**

**Chapter 3: The surprise!**

"Oh my God Lissa! " I squealed.

"Rose. I'm scared! What if Christian doesn't want it?" Lissa said softly.

"Oh please! He will be so excited! Oh crap! I forgot! You still need to meet Ali!" I gasped.

"What did you have a baby?" Lissa asked looking sad.

"What? A baby? Me? Hell no! Ali is my goddaughter, Liss! Her parents died a year ago, Monday, so now I care for her." I tell her. Her face brightens up and she hugs me.

"But Ali and I have to fly back to New York on Monday to go to her parent's memorial service. Then we will fly back here." I fill her in.

"Okay but as long as you actually come back this time!" she laughed. I nodded laughing.

"Now about dinner I invited a few more people." She said looking away.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Well Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian's girlfriend Sydney, and Dimitri." She rambled.

"Dimitri?" I groaned.

"Yes. You have to face him so why not now?" she said proving a point.

"Okay. But I am bringing Ali, Alyce, Richie, Belinda, Melinda, and Jace of course." I say.

"Are you and Jace- you know together?" she asks.

"No. He is like my big brother who looks out for me." I say.

"Wow there will be _two_ pregnant women there." She chuckles.

"Two? You and Mia?" I ask.

"Mia? NO! Me and Sydney. She is due soon." Lissa says smiling.

"What? Adrian is going to have a kid and he didn't tell me?" I yell.

"Rose you were gone for 5 years. How could he tell you?" she asks. Right she didn't know Adrian and Eddie had known where I had gone the entire time.

"Uhhhh." I say looking away.

"Rose what aren't you telling me?" she says raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I quickly say.

"ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! TELL ME THIS INSTANT! I CAN FEEL YOUR HIDING SOMETHING!" she yells.

"Well see the thing is Adrian and Eddie knew where I was the entire time." I said softly.

"What? They knew and they didn't tell me?" she cried.

"They knew I needed space so I made them swear not to tell anybody. And I am glad they didn't because I needed that space, Liss." I said looking into her mossy green eyes.

"But they should have to me. I am going to kill those two!" she growled.

"Okay well kill them so I can watch at dinner. But I have to go get Ali ready. See you in a bit!" I say quickly leaving before she can turn to me.

I ran to Ali's room and knocked a few times on her front door until she answered.

"Aunt Rose? What's up?" she asks.

"Get dresses quickly we're going to dinner in like an hour." I say. She nodded and let me in. She walked over to her closet and opened it. The only color it held was her mom's white pea coat that matched mine. The rest of her wardrobe was black…

"Are you going to a funeral? Geez, Ali! Where did all those bright colors go that you used to wear?" I teased.

"I like the color black. To me it means security," she said.

"But it also means depression. You used to love the color red! "I exclaim.

"Not anymore." She growls.

"Come on! We're going to my room for color!" I say grabbing her wrist and dragging her to my room. She growls but follows. We finally reach my room and I throw my bedroom door open and go straight to the closet. I open the doors and color floods into my room. My wardrobe at one point was just like Ali's but her mom got me back into bright colors. I quickly find a tight red dress and black tights with leopard pumps and hand them to Ali.

"Go put these on!" I say pointing to my bathroom. She groans but goes into the bathroom and slams the door shut.

I turn back to my closet and find a hot pink skinny dress and nude pumps to go with it. I slid in the dress that fits me perfectly hugging all my curves just right. And then I put the pumps on which make me look I'm taller. I thought I looked hot.

Suddenly Ali stepped out and my jaw dropped. The red looked really good with her deep tan and the leopard complimented the red nicely and still made her look much taller. The dress hugged her body perfectly as well.

"I think I am gunna have to have you put on sweats and tone-down the hotness, Ali." I say.

She begins to go back to the bathrooms to change but I grab her arms and I grab my purse and keys and push her out the door. We reach the court and get into a huge black hummer I am borrowing from court and we get in. I notice 4 or 5 other cars are gone which tell me we are the last ones to leave. Good. The hummer fit me mood perfectly. Hot and dangerous. He he. I couldn't wait to see Christian's face when he saw that I was back and the fact that Lissa was pregnant. I really wanted to meet this Sydney chick and make sure that she was good enough for Adrian. I didn't want to get too close to anybody but since I haven't seen anybody but Adrian and Eddie in five years and I do want to see them but not get too attached incase history repeats it's self.

I started the beast and began to make our way to Mario's which was a twenty-five minute drive away from court. Ali turned the radio on and Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri was beginning. This was both our favorite song so we began to sing it like we do back at home, loud and care free!

Finally the chorus came around and we belted it out while laughing.

**And who do you think you are?**

**Runnin' round leaving scars**

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

**And tearing love apart**

**Your gunna catch a cold**

**From the ice inside your sole**

**So don't come back for me **

**Who do you think you are?**

We finally made it to Mario's and I recognized four Range Rovers from court parked in the small parking lot. And then there was a very flashy BMW. Adrian. I chuckled and parked next to Adrian's Beemer making it look like a clown car next to my beast. Through the restaurant's window I saw Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, all my friends from St. Margaret's, a boy I didn't know, and a very pregnant Sydney Sage. Sydney Sage? She is Adrian's Sydney and was pregnant with ADRIAN'S baby! OH MY GOD!

We got out of the hummer and walked into the restaurant. I stood right behind Christian.

"OH MY GOD! ROSE!" Sydney shrieked and got up hobbling/running over to me to hug me. Her huge belly really slowed her down which made me chuckle. Christian spun around and grabbed my arm.

"Lissa! It's Rose!" he yelled. I looked at Lissa and then we both burst out laughing so hard I almost peed my pants.

"What is so funny?" he demanded.

"Lissa, Dimitri, and Adrian have known I was back for a few hours." I gasped trying to catch my breath from laughing.

"What? Adrian you knew?" Sydney asked looking upset.

"Syd! Sorry I forgot! But think of the baby! You could go into labor early with too much excitement." Adrian said calming her down.

"I know! I love this baby and all but I want it out so I can fit in my old clothes again!" she growled.

"Oh yeah Adrian that reminds me, and you too Eddie. YOU TWO KNEW WHERE ROSE WAS THE ENTIRE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Lissa yelled!

"What?" Everybody asked looking at them. Again I burst out laughing losing my breath. We all start to laugh. Finally everything cools down and I turn to Sydney.

"So Sydney. You and Adrian? I would NEVER have guessed." I say.

"I know! But I love my Adrian so much! And now we have a baby which is due soon." She said smiling.

"Awh! When are you due? What are you having?" I ask.

"I am due in two weeks and we are having a little girl. We want to name her Bayli but Bay for short." She said turning to Adrian and kissing him. I smiled at them and suddenly I still hadn't introduced anybody.

"Oh yeah um everybody! This is my goddaughter, Ali. And this is Alyce, Jace, Richie, Belinda, and Melinda." I said.

"Oh this is my brother Micah." Sydney said pointing to the blonde boy out.

Everybody said hi and we finally ordered dinner. I got an apple Martini and Mario's special four cheese ravioli with alfredo pasta.

Ali and Micah hit it off immediately talking about school and friends. I suddenly remembered telling Lissa to tell Christian about their baby.

'Ugh Lissa just tell Christian already!' I growled in my head.

'Not yet, Rose. I don't know what I will even say to him!' she said in my mind.

'Lissa! You just read my mind!' I squealed.

'Oh my God I am!' she squealed back.

'Tell him' I push.

'I-'

'NOW!' I push.

'FINE!' she mentally huffs.

I sand up and everybody brings their eyes to me.

"Hey everybody. Lissa has something to tell you." I announce. Lissa gulped looked at Christian then to me and finally back at Christian before getting up.

"Hey guys well most importantly Christian. Um I'm just going to say it… I'm pregnant." She says looking at Christian. He just looked at her completely speechless.

"Mine?" he asks dumbly.

"DUH firecrotch! Lissa isn't a whore!" I snap.

"Really Lissa? It's mine?" he asks his face getting brighter.

"Yeah." She says in a small voice.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" he yells happily.

"You aren't mad?" Lissa asks shocked.

"Hell no! This is great! I love you Lissa." He said before kissing her. Everybody cheered and clapped for them.

The rest of dinner went perfectly before finally ending. Ali and I began walking to the hummer then Ali reminded me that we were leaving tomorrow to go back to New York at 3pm (human time). We got in the hummer and drove in silence back to court. We reached the gates and went to the garage and got out.

"You okay, Aunt Rose?" Ali asked.

"Yeah just a little tired and I have a headache. So I'm going to go to bed." I said before heading away from the novice dorms and towards the guardian dorms. I felt that I should check the wards so I head down to make sure they haven't been tampered with. As I'm just inside the woods I start to hear things. I take my stake out and go to check out the noise.

"Mm Dimitri." A voice moans. I tip toe closer and see Dimitri and a tiny woman with jet black hair in a make out session. I felt my already torn up heart tear a little more and I really want to hurl at this sight. I quickly tip toe out of the woods and run to my room and quickly shower and change into my baggy black sweats and my black sports bra and throw my hair up in a messy bun. I turn my lamp out and jump on my bed but before falling asleep the scene I had just witnessed replays in my head. Finally blackness claims me and I drift into sleep.

The dream of Dimitri and Lissa as strigoi came back and I found out that they were the leaders of a strigoi army. They were all after me….

**(A/N) So there is Chapter 3! I wonder what the dream means… Anyway so you all should let me know what you think! But Chapter 4 might be put up tonight as well so be on the look out! **

**Xoxxooo –Courtney! **


	4. The anniversary

**(A/N) Thanks everybody for the reviews! Can I get more?(: If I can reach 15 I will love you all forever! Anywho here is chapter 4! WOO! This one is where it gets really good! Enjoy and remember to review!**

Chapter 4: The anniversary

I woke up in a cold sweat. That dream had come back again but why? I shook it off and looked back at my alarm clock. 6:30am(human time). I got up and slipped on my Nike slide sandals and put my stake in pocket deciding to go for a walk to clear my head.

I got outside and found it was snowing. Being me I didn't bother to throw on a jacket let alone a shirt. I didn't really care though. My dream had to mean something I just didn't know what though. I knew Dimitri would never be a strigoi again and Lissa would never EVER be one while I was stil on this earth. So what could it possibly mean?

"Aren't you cold?" a certain Russian voice asked from behind me.\

"Nope. I'm used to it. New York is slightly colder than this." I said suddenly remembering I was only in my sports bar and sweats. Awkward…

"Here take my coat." He said handing his duster to me. I waved it off not wanting to be more awkward.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I don't really sleep much these days anyway. Why are you up?" I asked not looking at his. I just kept my eyes on the sunrise.

"Patrol." He said. I nodded.

"Rose, I'm sor-"

"Who is she?" I asked finally looking at him. He looked confused for a second.

"I accidentally saw you in the woods with her earlier." I said.

"Oh. Um that is Gwen. A miori teacher here." He said now looking away.

"She's pretty. I hope you happy." I said trying not to cry.

"Roza, I've only wanted you." He said turning to me. I scoffed and turned around to walk away.

"Doesn't really look like it, Guardian Belikov." I said feeling tears fall quickly down my cheeks.

"Roza-"

" No it's Rose or Guardian Hathaway to you." I said defeated once again. I turned and ran. I knew exactly where I was going. To the person who helped me cry my pain away. Jace. I reached his door and knocked until a very groggy Jace answered. He saw the tears falling down my face and knew immediately who had caused them.

"Come on in." he said moving aside so I could get in. He turned to me and wrapped his muscular arms around me and we laid down on his bed. I fell asleep sometime later.

A few hours later I woke up still wrapped in Jace's arms. I didn't want to leave my safe haven but I had to go pack and be ready to leave soon with Ali for New York. I slipped out of Jace's arms and crept out of his room and headed towards mine. The grounds were empty all except for a few guardians that were on guard. When I finally reached my door there was an envelope taped to my door with one word written on it, Roza. I sighed and sat down on my bed to read Dimitri's letter:

_Dearest Roza,_

_ I never meant to hurt you. When you left I realized how much you meant to me _funny way of showing it Dimitri. _I left and searched for you but after a few weeks everybody told me you weren't coming back and to just get on with my life because you would have wanted it that way. That's when Gwen came in. We were never serious and then you came back and yesterday night I knew I had to break it off with Gwen. Gwen understood and we said our goodbyes and now we are just friends. Nothing more. You are my entire world, Roza. I love you now and forever. Have always and will always. Please forgive me._

_-Dimitri_

I fell on to my bed. I couldn't take this anymore. Dimitri still loves me. I know that I have always and will always love him. But with how much pain I've gone through I don't think I can go through it again. I get up and grab my duffle bag and put the letter in the bottom and fill it up with my clothes. I dress in black skinny jeans, a black cable knit sweater, black uggs and my grey wool pea coat. Just as I'm buttoning my coat somebody knocks on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Roza, please open the door." Dimitri pleads.

"Why? So you can hurt me yet again?" I snap.

"I really just want to talk. Please open the door." He begs again. I grab my bag and throw the door open again.

"Thank y- Your leaving again?" he asks looking sad.

"Yes I am. So I can visit my friend Angel with her daughter Ali. Now excuse my." I say pushing past him. I know rude but I deserve to show some hate after what I've been through.

"Wait! Your coming back right?" he asks.

"Yes. I promised Lissa I would. Goodbye Guardian Belikov tell Lissa I will be back in one week."I say turning away from him.

By the time I get down to the car Ali is already there and ready to leave.

"Finally Aunt Rose! I was just about to tell the driver to leave." She joked. I threw my bag in the back and got into the car and buckled my seatbelt. Ali and I left St. Vlads again but this time we would return. We got to a small airport and boarded a small jet en route to New York. I sat down and quickly fell asleep.

I was back in a garden at court. I was dressed in a flowy light blue and white dress with pockets and white platform wedges. My hair was left down slightly wavy.

"Adrian!" I call out expecting to see him. But then I smelt a familiar after shave behind me. I spun around scared to see red ringed eyes but only saw chocolate brown orbs staring at me.

"Oh thank God!" I breathed out.

"What is wrong, Roza?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing! Wait! How in the hell are you in MY dream? Adrian?" I asked getting pissed.

"Yes he let me into your dreams. I really miss you, Rose." He said stepping towards me.

"Well I would never have left if you and Lissa hadn't pushed me away. Remember 'Love fades Mine has'? Yeah that was my breaking point. Then Lissa took your side over mine and I unknowingly took ALL the darkness from her and I almost lost myself to the darkness. I had nobody to turn to. So before it got worse I packed up and left so I didn't end up hurting anybody. I was on the brink of insanity, Dimitri! While you were playing 'lost puppy' with Lissa I was fighting for my life nearly losing myself. That was until Angel Henderson found me and took me back to St. Margaret's. That's when I finally started to heal." I cried. I felt a steady stream of tears falling quickly down my cheeks.

"I never meant to hurt you, Roza. It just didn't feel right to even be near you after what I did in Russia." He whispered.

"Yes you did! You wanted to hurt me so I would give up on you. But you know what? I never did. EVER! Nor did I ever stop loving you because it hurt too much to even try to forget about you. I-I just couldn't let go." I sobbed. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and held me while I cried into his chest.

"There wasn't a day that passed where I didn't think of you. I wished everyday that passed that I could take back those four words. I was broken when you left, Rose. Please never leave me again. Or Lissa." He cried softly into my hair. I couldn't help my feeling towards him. I nodded but tears still came down my cheeks and soaked his shirt.

He pulled me closer never wanting to let go of me. I swear if I could stay here forever I would.

"I love you, Roza" he whispered in my ear. Finally those three words I begged to hear finally are spoken!

"I love you too, Comrade." I whispered back and then the dream began to fade. I was then back on the jet.

"Are you okay, Aunt Rose? You were crying in your sleep." Ali asked looking worried.

I nodded and replied," Yeah. Everything is perfect."

We landed on New York and grabbed a taxi to the academy. Once there I went to my room and turned on my cell phone. I had three text messages.

_One from Adrian:_

_Rose don't get mad but I'm sending Belikov into your dreams. You two really need to talk. I am doing this because I really care about you and hate seeing you depressed._

_-Love you Little Dhampir_

_One from Lissa:_

_Rose I really miss you! Stay safe. You and Dimitri should really talk. I know you both miss and still love eachother. Love you!_

_One from Dimitri:_

_Thank-you Roza. Please never leave again and hurry home. Stay safe._

_I love you, Roza._

I was smiling when I was reading them but was still going to kill Adrian but also kiss him. My life was finally coming together and for the first time in five years I was genuinely happy. Then I remembered Angel and Raymond's death today last year. That was the third worst day in my entire life. 1. Dimitri being turned into a strigoi. 2. Dimitri telling me his love for me had faded. And 3. Angel my best friend, besides Lissa, dying. I felt joy from Lissa through the bond and I decided t see why she was so happy so I popped in her head.

"_So you and Rose made up?" she asked excited._

"_Somewhat. I didn't know if it was real at first but then she told me why she left and her eyes had darkened to a black and I knew the darkness was escaping. That's when she began to cry." He said softly._

"_She said she didn't feel 'stable' What did she mean by that?" Lissa asked._

"_The darkness almost took her, Princess. She never looked so scared when she told me that." Dimitri said looking down. Lissa gasped and sat down with tears running down her cheeks. That's when I pulled out._

"Aunt Rose. Are you ready to go yet?" Ali asked through the closed door.

"Hold on Ali." I called back. I threw my clothes off and shoved on a black cashmere sweater dress with black leggings and I slipped in my black Toms. I grabbed a bouquet of white and red roses and walked out the door of my dorm.

"I've never seen you in so much black! Not even for my parents funeral." Ali pointed out.

"I know I just realized I really miss you mom." I sighed as we got in to the black range rover waiting for us.

The ride to the Ivashkov family plot was a silent one. The silence was killing me. Finally after 30 minutes we arrived at Keller cemetery. The Ivashkov plot was in a very elite spot but unfortunately Queen Bitch wouldn't allow for a dhampir to be buried in there. So Angel was in a different area. Ali laid blue and white roses on Raymond's headstone and we sat there for a while. We finally began to make way to Angel's resting place. Finally we found it and I placed the roses on her headstone. We sat there for at least thirty minutes. I had tears softly falling down my cheeks while Ali was sobbing. I remembered her burial. Teachers, Guardians, and a few miori came to say goodbye. Raymond's sister was the only one who said goodbye from his family. Usually Guardian's are buried with their stakes but Angel gave me hers just before she died to give to Ali when she was ready. Ali doesn't know I have it.

We got up to leave and we were at the gates when a wave of nausea hit me.

"Get to the car now Ali!" I yelled grabbing my stake from my pocket but it was too late ten strigoi surrounded us grabbing Ali.

"Put the stake down, Rosemarie. Or little one here becomes dinner." A haunting voice said. I knew that voice anywhere. Suddenly he stepped out from behind four strigoi.

"Victor."


	5. Kidnapped

**(A/N) Ahhh! Thank you sooo much you guys for hitting 15 reviews! I am soo sorry for not updating sooner but I had no computer until today. So I am going to upload a few chapters today. Here we go with chapter 5. Hope you like it! **

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

I woke up to the sound of wimpering. I looked up and saw li tied to a chair crying. Her face was bloody and bruised. I tried to get over to her but found myself tied to a chair as well.

"Ali. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay. Just hurt a little." She wimpered.

"What did they do?" I asked getting mad.

"Slap, punch, and kick me. And they tried to r-rape me." She sobbed.

Rape her? Oh hell no! Victor must have forgotten who the hell I am! I guess a little reminder wouldn't hurt, well me at least.

"It's going to be okay, Ali. Just don't give in. I'm going to try and contact Lissa." I said then worry and fear struck me. I take it Lissa just found out about my little predicament.

'Rose are you there?' Lissa called in my head.

'Yeah Liss. I'm here.' I answered.

'Are you okay?' she asked getting panicked.

'I'm fine but the are beating and have been trying to rape Ali.' I told her starting to cry. I had failed with keeping my family safe.

'THEY HAVE ALI? OH MY GOD!' Lissa screamed.

'Yeah. And Liss. Victor Dashkov is the leader.' I said softly.

'V-Victor?' Lissa wimpered.

'yeah.' I cried. The door suddenly opened.

'Liss stay in my head.' I told her. I felt her go into my head.

"Ah Rosemarie you're up. I was beginning to think that Eaasac(Ee-Sick) hit you too hard and killed you." Victor chuckled. Ali wimpered.

"Quiet little on or my back hand will quiet you." He snapped.

"Don't you talk to her!" I spat.

"Now now Rosemarie don't go and get an attitude with me." He tsked.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. His red ringed eyes blazed and he back handed me. I felt blood begin to pour from my now split lip.

"Now Rose. Tell me where Vasilisa is." He demanded.

"Over my dead body." I hissed.

"That can be arranged but no, you're too valuable and beautiful to lose. So how about miss Alisha's dead body?" he toyed.

"Let her go. She doesn't know anything about Lissa." I pleaded.

"I can't let her go. She could be a wonderful addition to my collecting army, as will you." He said stroking my cheek. I nipped at his hand which caused him to back hand me again.

'Rose!' Lissa shrieked.

"Tell me now!" he yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled back.

" You don't want poor Alisha to die because of you. Do you?" he asked yanking Ali's head back.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"But I am thirsty, Rose." He said.

"Drink from me. Leave her." I begged.

"I must admit that your blood would be lovely but I need young blood," he said tilting her head back even further exposing her neck and sinking his fangs into her. Ali screamed then stopped.

"No! Leave her alone!" I screamed struggling against the ropes tying my hands behind my back.

"I am so sorry Angel." I cried looking up as if looking at her in heaven. Victor let go of Ali and her head drooped down. I saw the rise and fall of her chest and knew she had just passed out.

"Tell me." He demanded again.

"You know, I will tell you something. When I get out of here, AND I WILL, I will kill you. I'll make you wish you were never born." I threatened. Victor only laughed.

"Eaasac. She's all yours." He said leaving the room.

A tall middle aged strigoi stepped forward and laughed. He started to rub my legs and then spread them apart. He began to rub my area. I was so mad I broke one of the ropes against my legs and kicked him in the groin making him fall down on his knees making it a perfect shot so I kicked him in the face. Now I know I pissed him off. He grabbed my ankle twisted it until I heard a sickening snap. And then he drank from me until I passed out.

"Rose! Oh God Please wake up!" I heard Ali cry. I opened my eyes and saw Ali awake and crying. From the tiny windows in the room I could tell it was daytime outside which meant Victor and his creeps were hiding away from the sun.

"How long was I out?" I asked still high from the bite.

"I dunno a few hours. After Eaasac left Victor came in and drank from you. I was afraid you were dead." She whispered looking scared.

"Ali, listen to me. Everything will be okay. If I don't make it out of here don't stop running until you reach town. Call court and patch over to Lissa. Tell them where you are. And for God's sakes DON'T LOOK BACK!" I told her urgently. I continued to twist my hands until finally the ropes gave way.

"If you don't make it? What are you saying Rose? I AM NOT LOSING ANOTHER PARENT TO THESE THINGS! Please Rose." She cried.

"Do as I tell you. And like I said, Don't turn around. Don't turn back. And Don't stop running. Got it?" I ask her. She nods her head with tears streaming down her cheeks. I untie my legs and untie Ali. And I grabbed two broken chair legs as makeshift stakes.

"I need to talk to Lissa. Hold on." I told her.

'Liss you there?' I ask through the bond.

'Rose! I'm here. Are you okay? She answered.

'I'm okay for now, I'm breaking Ali out to run to a town and call you. I am going to hold Victor and his goons off long enough for her to get away. If I don't make it out I love you. I want you to take care of Ali. Tell everybody that I love them forever.' I say.

'No Rose. We are coming to get you both out! Don't leave me behind. Don't leave Dimitri behind.' She pleaded.

'I have to! I swore to protect you and I am!' I said.

'If it means losing you I don't want it. Any of it! And you also swore to take care of Ali.' She cried.

'God damn it Lissa! Just do it please! There's a big chance I'm not coming back. I have to do this. I can't let them hurt you or Ali ever again.' I yelled.

'Okay Rose. But I'm not going to leave you.' Lissa said.

"Okay Ali. Get ready to run." I told her as kicked the door down with my non-broken foot. I winced at the pain in my broken foot but pushed it to the side. There were two strigoi standing guard outside the door. I quickly stabbed one in the heart with my wooden stake and saw Ali taking down another one and she staked him. She reminded of me at 17. They wouldn't stay down so I pulled Ali up the stairs we finally reached a room filled with sunlight.

"Go Ali! Don't stop and Don't look back!" I ordered. Ali cried and pulled me into a hug before running out the door.

'I'm still here Rose. Always will be.' Lissa said softly.

'Thanks Liss.' I breathed. I looked around the room and something in the trash bin caught my eye. I limped over there and found my stake laying on top of the trash not even covered. Idiots! I sat down in a plushy chair and waited for the monsters to come and hunt for me.

Ali POV

I ran like Aunt Rose told me to do. Never stopped but I did look back so we could rescue her. I must have been thirty minutes until I finally reached a tiny town called Hallelujah. I walked into a little diner and walked up to a lady running the cash register and asked if she had a phone I could use. She pointed to an ancient looking phone sitting in and old payphone booth. I quickly punched in court's number.

"American Court." A woman said on the other end.

"Vasilisa Dragomir. It's an emergency!" I said.

"Vasilisa Dragomir is no longer at court. I can patch you over to a phone where she is." She said with a monotone voice.

"Yes please do it! Hurry!" I urged.

"One moment." She said.

"Belikov." A man said.

"NO! I wanted Dragomir!" I cried.

"I am Princess Dragomir's Guardian." He said.

"Oh! I forgot! Guardian Belikov, It's Ali!" I squealed.

"Ali! Where are you?" he asked urgently.

"A town called Hallelujah. A 30 minute run from Rose." I said.

"Stay there Ali. We will be there soon." He said hanging up.

"Sweetie, want a cup of coffee? Or hot chocolate? On the house. You look like you need it." An older woman asked smiling at me.

"Hot chocolate please." I said smiling back. She handed me a large white mug and I too it and thanked her. I drank it while praying for Aunt Rose.

Dimitri POV

Ali had just called and is in Hallelujah about two hours from us. We all piled into a Range Rover and sped off to Ali and to my Roza. Princess Vasilisa was still with Rose keeping her company. I truly feared for my Roza's life. That asshole 'Eaasac'? already **tried** to rape both Roza and Ali and fed from both of them and broke Rose's ankle. Yeah his ass is mine! And then I will kill Victor once and for all! I realized I was driving triple the speed limit but I didn't care. I only wanted Rose safe in my arms.

**(A/N) So there you have it! Unfortunately I can't upload another one tonight but tomorrow! We shall see! Can I get 20-25 reviews? That will make me extremely happy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**xxxx-courtney **


End file.
